Trapped In MiddleEarth Part 1
by J. Jennings
Summary: Stacey is stuck in Middle-Earth, will she ever make it home? Please read & review or I won't bother finishing this.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first crossover, so please don't flame me. I used majority of the script from Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. If I get enough reviews I may continue this, because as far as I can tell there will have to be more than one part to it. Hope you enjoy.   


  


**Trapped In Middle-Earth**   
**Part One>**   
By: J. Jennings 

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1**   


"Kill them!" Visser One shouted. 

We were down in the Yeerk pool again. We had learned through our informant Erek that the Yeerks were building a portal to travel to other dimensions. There was no way we were going to let that happen. My name is Nicole in case you were wondering. I was seized by two Tyrants and another approached me. His tail arched over his head as he was preparing to strike me down. 

"ROOOOWRR!" a sleek black figure landed atop him and sunk it's fangs into his throat then took down the two that held me. 

"Thanks sis," I said. 

Every time I turn around I'm saving your ass,> Stacey said. 

"Activate the portal!" 

I looked over and saw a swirling light appear between two poles. 

That damn thing is functional!> Stacey exclaimed. Come on, we gotta stop him!> 

I morphed to tiger and ran alongside her toward the portal. We slashed at anything that stood in our way. As we neared the visser he began to morph into a creature I had never seen before. His legs began to swell as his arms split into dozens of tentacles. A mouth almost as large as his newly formed head appeared, filled with hundreds of razor-sharp teeth. He grew taller and talller until his head was nearly touching the ceiling of the cavern. 

It feels good having another Antarean Bogg morph. I used this to kill Prince Elfangor twenty years ago. Your father would know about that,> he said to us. 

Stacey leapt and bit into one of the tentacles, it didn't appear to faze him. He raised another tentacle swatted her across the back. 

Arrrgh!> she screamed in my mind. She collapsed to the ground unable to move her back legs. My spine's broke, I can't move! I need to morph out!> 

I slashed and bit repeatedly, trying to distract him while Stacey demorphed, but knew it was useless, the cuts were mere pinpricks to something of that magnitude. Stacey was now human. Visser One saw this and wrapped a tentacle around her, lifting her into the air. She struggled to breathe as he squeezed tighter and tighter, crushing her. 

Guys help!> I called to the others. 

David was in golden eagle morph. He swooped in and clawed at Visser One's eyes. He screamed in pain and threw Stacey. Right through the portal opening. 

Stacey!> 

Visser One swung a tentacle and destroyed the portal. Stacey was now trapped, where ever she was. 

That's one less Animorph I have to deal with,> Visser One said. Good luck getting her back.> 

He stomped the remaining pieces until they were nothing but dust. I was enraged. I wanted to tear him into millions of pieces right then but Jason pulled me back toward the exit. 

We have to go now!> he said. 

We can't leave Stacey!> 

We'll find a way to get her back. Now come on!> 

I relunctantly followed. I hoped with all my heart that she was alright. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Stacey>**

  


I fell for what seemed like forever through a white void until I finally landed in the middle of a small gathering of trees. I looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. As I stood up I doubled over in pain, clutching my side, my ribs were apparently broken from Visser One squeezing me so hard. I morphed to panther to heal the injury. My ears pricked up as they caught the faint sound of something. I scanned the area around me and found no sign of a threat. 

Must be my imagination,> I said to myself and demorphed. 

That's when my imagination decided to come out of it's hiding place. A dozen men appeared out of the bushes, each holding a bow that had an arrow strung. They surrounded me in a tight circle. 

"Uhh... hi," I said uneasily. 

One of them stepped forward and held an arrow to my throat while another tied my hands together. 

"We will take her before Lord Elrond," the one holding the arrow to my throat said. 

I was escorted to a small city not too far from where I landed. Some of the cities citizens were outside, they stared at me as I passed by. I was shoved me into a room before someone I assumed to be their leader. 

"Lord Elrond," one of the men said bowing. "We found a witch in the forest." 

"Who the hell are you calling a witch?!" I demanded angrily. 

I was shoved down to the floor by another of the men. "You will kneel before Lord Elrond witch!" 

The man they called Elrond looked at me eagerly. "How is it you assume she's a witch?" 

"We saw her transform into an feline type creature. Show him," he said to me. 

I refused until an arrow was pointed at my head. I changed into golden eagle then back. Elrond's eyes were wide in horror. 

"What shall we do with her My Lord?" 

Elrond regained his composure. But before he could speak a woman rushed into the room. 

"Lord Elrond, Arwen has returned, she has the ring-bearer. He was stabbed by a Morgul blade and needs immediate treatment." 

"I'll be right there," he looked at me. "Lock her in the dungeon." 

I was roughly shoved into a cell and the door bolted behind me. Like this was going to keep me here? I would have morphed and left that place, but something was telling me that these were the only people I could trust. Plus I had no idea where I was. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Silence!" the guard said. 

"I just want to know where I am, what place is this? What city?" 

"You are in Rivendell." 

"Rivendell?" 

"The city of elves?" 

_Elves?_ I thought. "I'm not familiar with Rivendell." 

"Everyone in Middle-Earth knows of Rivendell," the guard laughed. "But I supposed you're going to say you're not familiar with Middle-Earth either?" 

"Actually, you said it for me." 

The guard glared at me. I decided to keep quiet at that moment. I was in enough trouble as it was. A while later my cell door opened and in walked Lord Elrond accompanied by an elderly man with a long grey beard. 

"Is this the girl you spoke of?" the elderly man asked. "She doesn't appear to be a witch." 

"I have seen a demonstration of her dark power myself." 

"I really wish you would stop calling me a witch," I told him. "And the ability I have is not magic. It is a gift given to me and some friends to fight an evil race that threatens to take over my land." 

"For some odd reason I believe her," the elderly man said. 

"Gandalf you can't trust her! Look what happened with Saruman!" 

"I think if she were an enemy her intentions would have been known to us by now." 

I was beginning to like the old man. He didn't know me and yet he was coming to my defense. After some debate I was freed. I studied my surroundings as I walked through the city. It was beautiful, unlike anything I had seen before. I heard laughter in the distance and saw four kids hugging each other. They stopped and looked at me carefully as I approached. 

"Hi," I said. 

"Hello," one with brown hair said. 

"What? Never seen a hobbit before?" another asked. 

"No. I pressume that's what you are?" 

"Aye. I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, you can call me Merry. This is Peregrin Took or Pippin." 

"I'm Frodo Baggins," the first hobbit said. "This is Samwise Gamgee, but we call him Sam." 

"I'm Stacey," I said. "Nice to meet you." 

There was something odd about the one called Frodo. I could feel a force emanating from him, a type of power. It seemed to engulf me. I snapped out of my daze when I heard the sound of hooves. A man on horseback entered the city gates and dismounted. He brushed he shoulder length auburn hair away from his eyes and walked off into the distance. Another man on horseback arrived, I could see clearly that he was an elf. His long blond hair blew softly in the breeze. Our eyes met briefly as he slid gracefully off his horse. Moments later a group of short gruff men walked through the gates. 

_Dwarves_, I had guessed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**   


Frodo and I were called to a council meeting later that day. We sat in a semicircle with the others who had arrived earlier. 

Lord Elrond addressed the council. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." 

Frodo stepped forward and placed a gold ring on a table then sat back down. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of it. 

"It is a gift," one of the men said standing up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him! 

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," a man with dark shoulder length hair said. 

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" the other said. 

The elf with long blond hair stood up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathron. You owe him your allegiance." 

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" 

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the elf said. 

"_Havo dad, Legolas,_" 1 Aragorn told the elf. 

The other man snorted. "Gondor has no king," he looked at Aragorn. " Gondor needs no king." 

"You have only one choice," Elrond said. "The ring must be destroyed." 

"What are we waiting for?" one of the dwarves asked. He struck the ring with his axe and was knocked backwards. His axe was broken into pieces but the ring remained intact. 

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. Elrond looked around at each of us. "One of you must do this." 

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful," the man with auburn hair said. "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." 

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" the elf stated. 

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli demanded. 

"And if we fail, what then?" the man asked. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" 

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted. "Never trust an elf!" 

They all stood, with the exception of Frodo and myself, and began to argue. The sounds of the bickering were blocked out and all I heard was a deep voice chanting something in a language I did not understand. 

"_Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._" 2 

I stood and slowly walked over to where the Ring lay, my gaze never leaving it. I could see flames glowing upon the band as the voice continued chanting. I reached my hand out to take it when I was startled by a voice. 

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo shouted, the fighting stopped. "I will take the Ring to Mordor... though I do not know the way." 

Gandalf approached Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." 

"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said as he went and knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword." 

"And you have my bow," the elf said. 

"And my axe," Gimli said. 

"You carry the fates of us all little one," the other man said. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." 

"Here!" someone shouted. I saw Sam run up and stand beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." 

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not," Elrond said. 

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry shouted and he and Pippin came and stood with Frodo. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to get rid of us." 

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this mission. Quest. Thing," Pippin said. 

Merry looked at Pippin. "Well that rules you out Pip." 

"What about you Stacey?" Frodo asked. "Will you come with us?" 

"Yes. From what Lord Elrond has told me of you, you may prove to be quite useful," Gandalf said. 

I was about to decline when I heard the voice in my head again. "Sure I have nothing else to do." 

"Ten companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond said. 

"Great," Pippin said. "Where are we going?" 

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be interesting.   
  
  


* * *

  
**Author's Note:**   
Below are the translations for the parts in Elvish which are numbered above. 

1 "Sit down, Legolas"   
2 "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**   


We departed later that day on the quest to Mordor. I had acquainted myself with the rest of the Fellowship earlier after the council was dismissed. The elf was named Legolas and Prince of Mirkwood. The man from Gondor was named Boromir. After a farewell from Lord Elrond we left the city of Rivendell. We traveled over vast fields, this place was magnificent. I only hoped the Yeerks never found another way here, if they did it would become a barren wasteland. 

"We must hold to this course west from the Misty Mountains for fourty days," Gandalf said. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." 

After walking for quite some distance we stopped to have lunch. Sam cooked some sausages for everyone while Boromir taught Merry and Pippin how to swordfight. 

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round," Gimli stated. "Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." 

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf told him. 

There was a hint of fear in his tone, like something about those mines troubled him. Merry and Pippin had tackled Boromir and Aragorn and were wrestling them on the ground. I chuckled at the scene until I noticed Legolas staring off into the distance at something heading our way. I got up and stood beside him. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

"Crebain from Duneland!" he shouted. 

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered. 

Everyone ran and hid under rocks and behind bushes just as a flock crows were flying above. They circled the area once and flew on. I had the feeling they knew we were there. 

"Spies of Saruman," said Gandalf. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." 

We trudged through the snow along the top of the mountain. Frodo stumbled and fell backwards. Aragorn helped him to his feet. As Frodo brushed the snow from his clothes he felt around his neck as though something were missing. Boromir picked up a chain which held the ring. He looked at it intently as if in a trance. 

"It is a strange fate that we must suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a liitle thing." 

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo." 

I noticed Aragorn had his hand on his sword, ready to draw it at any sign of trouble. Boromir walked over and held the ring out to Frodo who snatched away. 

"As you wish. I care not." He turned and walked away. 

"I have an idea," I said and began to morph. 

Transparent fur that appeared white from a distance covered my body. My muscles enlarged and long sharp teeth filled my mouth. My ears became more rounded as they slid up the side of my head. I dropped to all fours and my face protruded into the snout of a polar bear. The change was complete. 

Get on my back Frodo. Merry, Pippin, Sam! Come get on my back!> I called to them. 

"What sort of creature is this?" Aragorn asked. 

Polar bear. They thrive in places like this.> 

I carried the four hobbits along the snowy trail until we came to a path that was too narrow for my large size. I demorphed and waded through waist deep snow. The wind stung my face as it blew fiercely. I noticed that Legolas was walking on top of the snow. Here I was freezing my ass off with snotcicles hanging from my nose and he was walking on top of the snow! And to top it all off he didn't leave any footprints behind. 

"Show off," I muttered. 

He turned to me and smiled. I heard something from far away. It sounded like a voice but I wasn't sure. Legolas stopped ahead of us and listened. 

"There is a fell voice on the air," he said. 

"It's Saruman!" 

Boulders began to fall from above, barely missing us. Legolas jumped back and landed in front of me. 

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn said. "Gandalf, we must turn back!" 

"No!" Gandalf stood and raised his staff in front of him. "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_" 1 

Saruman continued his chant. A bolt of lightning struck the mountain and we were buried under a pile of snow and rocks. I wriggled my way free and looked around for the others. One by one they surfaced. 

"We must get off the mountain!" shouted Boromir. "Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" 

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued. 

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it," Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria." 

Gandalf was silent for a moment. "Let the Ring-bearer decide." 

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouted. "This will be the death of the hobbits!" 

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said. 

I could see fear in Gandalf's eyes. I knew he did not want to go through the mines, but he went along with Frodo's decision. "So be it." 

I was relieved to be out of the snow and on solid ground. I stumbled on some rocks and Legolas caught me before I fell. I smiled and followed Gimli as he led us to the entrance of the mine. 

"The walls of Moria," Gimli pointed to a stone wall up ahead. 

We stood before the wall as Gandalf brushed dirt away to reveal an inscription. It glowed brightly in the moonlight. Gandalf studied the symbols carefully. 

"It reads: 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter'." 

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked him. 

"Oh it's quite simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf recited an encantation. The doors didn't budge. He then recited another and had the same results. 

We sat and waited while Gandalf tried to find the proper spell to open the doors. Merry and Pippin were throwing stones into the lake when Aragorn came over and grabbed Pippin's arm. 

"Do not disturb the water." 

The surface of the water rippled as something moved beneath it. I suddenly had a bad feeling about this place. 

"It's a riddle," I heard Frodo say. " Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" he asked Gandalf. 

"_Mellon_." 

The doors opened and we headed inside. I kept my eyes on the lake however, my internal alarm was going off big time. Gandalf placed a crystal on his staff that illuminated the cavern. The stench of decay flooded my nostrils. 

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" Gimli told Legolas. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine! A MINE!" 

Boromir swept his torch over the area. "This is no mine. It's a tomb." 

I soon discovered the stench I had smelled came from the corpses that littered the mine floor. Skeletons of Dwarves and other creatures were all around us. Many of them had arrows protruding from their skulls and ribs. Legolas pulled an arrow from a corpse and studied it. 

"Goblins!" He strung an arrow as the others drew their swords. 

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out! Get out!" 

We began backing out towards the entrance. One minute Frodo was next to me and then he was gone. I heard him scream and saw that he had been grabbed by a large tentacle coming from the lake. The remaining hobbits and I ran to his aide. Sam and I pulled Frodo back as Merry and Pippin slashed at the creature with their swords. The tentacle released Frodo and more tentacles emerged knocking us back. Frodo was lifted high in the air. I'd had enough with this thing. I morphed to Tyrant and began slashing the tentacles with my blades. Legolas shot at them with his bow. Aragorn cut the tentacle holding Frodo and Boromir caught him as he fell. 

"Into the mines!" Gandalf said. 

The doors were crumbled by the creatures tentacles. The light was completely blocked out. I couldn't see an inch in front of me. 

Gandalf lit another crystal. "We have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." 

Some time later we came to a room with three passages. Gandalf looked uncertain as to which way to go. 

"I have no memory of this place." 

We waited silently as he gathered his thoughts and tried to remember which direction to go. He and Frodo talked for a few minutes. I risked a glance at Legolas, he spotted me looking at him and smiled. My thoughts trailed to Darrax. 

_He made his choice_, I told myself. 

I was still pretty steamed about what happened that day before we went into battle. We had an arguement. Apparently I hadn't been myself since my dad was made Visser One's host. Darrax said I was withdrawn and that our relationship was suffering. Whatever, I didn't care anymore. I rested my head in my hands and sighed. 

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked me. 

"I'm fine, just some memories I'm trying to forget." 

He nodded and gave me a warm smile. God he had a great smile! And those eyes... 

"It's that way," Gandalf said at last. 

"He's remembered," Merry said. 

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." We entered a large cavern with tall pillars as far as the eye could see. "Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." 

Gimli suddenly ran to a room full of dead bodies. He knelt in front of a grave and began to weep. 

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'," Gandalf read the writing on the grave. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." He pulled a book from the grasp of a corpse and began to read. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." 

There was a loud crashing noise as a skeleton and bucket fell down an empty well. The sound reverberated throughout the entire mine. Pippin had a look of guilt on his face. Gandalf slammed the book closed in frustration. 

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" 

The steady beat of drums echoed through the mine. I could hear howling and laughter getting closer. 

"Orcs!" Legolas said. 

Boromir ran to the doors and two arrows narrowly missed his head. "They have a cave-troll," he said as he and Aragorn barred the doors. 

Gimli stood atop his cousin's grave, axe in hand. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath." 

The Orcs broke through the doors and attacked. Legolas fired arrow after arrow in rapid succession, killing any Orc that was hit. Aragorn and Boromir slashed at the mob with their swords, Gandalf and the hobbits joined the fight. I looked up and saw a large creature enter the room swinging a massive club. 

_Oh great_. 

Legolas shot it with an arrow, but that only seemed to piss him off. The troll was about to squish Sam beneath it's foot but Aragorn and Boromir grabbed the chain that was around it's neck and pulled him back. Boromir wound up being slung into a wall and knocked senseless. Legolas was fighting off a pair of Orcs with his daggers. The troll swung it's chain at him, he moved gracefully out of the way and jumped onto the troll's back. He kept his balance as the troll tried to shake him off. Legolas fired an arrow into the top of the troll's head, but he wasn't going to go down easy. 

The cave-troll then grabbed Frodo and lifted him into the air. Aragorn stabbed the troll with a spear, but was thrown aside and knocked unconscious. The troll took the spear and stabbed Frodo. Frodo collapsed to the ground motionless. I ran over and placed a hand on the troll. I concentrated and absorbed his DNA, I was going to fight fire with fire. I morphed and stood face to face with the troll. We grabbed each other and wrestled. 

Legolas! Shoot it!> 

"Which one?!" 

The one that's winning!> 

Legolas shot an arrow into the trolls throat and he fell lifeless to the floor. I demorphed and ran over to Frodo. Aragorn turned him over and Frodo sat up. 

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." 

"You should be dead," Aragorn said. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." 

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal armor made of Mithril. 

"You're full of surprises Master Baggins," Gimli said. 

The sound of more Orcs approaching filled our ears. 

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" 

We ran but were eventually surrounded by hundreds of Orcs and goblins. They were about to attack when a deep roar erupted from the end of the hall. They scurried off as the walls began to glow red. 

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf. 

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" 

We came to another cavern with winding stairways. We stood on a section of stairs, a gap between us and the next section. Legolas jumped first followed by Gandalf. Boromir held Merry and Pippin in his arms and jumped. Aragorn tossed Sam over next and proceeded to do the same with Gimli. 

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli jumped and began teetering on the ledge. Legolas leaned over and caught him by the beard before he lost his balance. "Not the beard!" 

It was Aragorn, Frodo and myself remaining on the now crumbling stairs. A section of stairs in front of us broke off, making the gap wider. The stairs started to sway. I morphed to Tyrant. 

Get on my back, both of you! We're gonna jump it!> 

Once they were secured I coiled the mucsles in my legs and launched myself in the air. I cleared the gap and landed behind the others. 

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf ordered. Once we were across Gandalf turned to face the approaching Balrog. "You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" 

The Balrog produced a fiery whip and cracked it in the air. 

"Go back to the shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf slammed his staff down on the bridge and it collapsed where the Balrog was standing. 

As Gandalf turned to walk away the Balrog snapped his whip and caught him by the ankle. Gandalf now clung to the ledge. 

"Gandalf hang on!" I shouted. 

I was the closest to him so I ran and grabbed his hand, but he was to heavy. 

"Leave me!" 

"No!" 

"Don't be a fool! The Fellowship needs you." 

He slipped from my grasp and fell through the darkness below. I watched as Gandalf disappeared from sight. I had failed to save him. The rest of the Fellowship still remained by the bridge, staring in horror and disbelief. The Orcs came and began to shoot arrows at us. Boromir carried Frodo, who was screaming, out of the cavern while Aragorn still looked into the abyss in shock. He then looked at me with an unreadable expression. Once we were outside everyone collapsed in grief and exhaustion. Merry and Pippin cried. Boromir was holding Gimli back, who was shouting and trying to go back into the mines. Legolas stood in silence. I failed them all because I failed to save their companion. 

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn said. 

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir protested. 

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." 

Aragorn pulled Sam to his feet and we continued on. I stayed in the back, walking in silence. I couldn't bring myself to face them for fear they would never forgive me. We reached the forest some time later. Gimli spoke to the hobbits of an Elf-witch that lived in the woods. 

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." 

Just then a group of elves appeared and aimed their bows at us. 

"Yeah, a blind hawk and a deaf fox," I said. Gimli growled at my remark. 

One of the elves stepped forward. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." 

The elf, who's name was Haldir, forbade us to go any further because of the ring Frodo carried. Aragorn argued back and forth with Haldir in elvish. I sat off to side alone, I didn't feel like talking to anyone, I just wanted to go home. Haldir approached us. 

"You will follow me." He led us to the center of Lothlorien, which was a city built in the trees. "The heart of all elfdom. Home to Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light." 

Celeborn entered with Galadriel, who was bathed in a bright light. 

"Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him," Celeborn said. 

"He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said. 

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," Legolas told her. " A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the depths of Moria." 

"Needless were not the actions of Gandalf in life." She warned us not to let the Fellowship fail or all would be lost. "Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." 

We were all given clean clothes and a place to sleep. The elves sang a song dedicated to Gandalf. I sat at the edge of a small pond, staring at nothing. Did they blame me? I rested my head on my knees, how could I possibly be any help? My thoughts then trailed to my home and friends. Would they ever find me?   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
1 "Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold [your] wrath." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5******

**Legolas>**

  


I was walking through the city, deep in thought when I saw Stacey sitting by a pond. She seemed upset so I went over and talked to her. 

"Stacey? Are you okay? You haven't said much since Moria." I sat down next to her on the grass. 

"I feel like it's my fault Gandalf died." 

"You tried your best." 

"I tried and I failed! Just like I failed to save my father!" she was on the verge of tears. I got the feeling she had been through a lot in her life. 

"What happened to him?" 

I listened as she told me about her world. Of the many things that were there. I didn't understand most of what she described, but found it rather intriguing still. Then she told me of the war she and her friends were fighting. Her story frightened me greatly, for the creatures she spoke of were far worse than any Orc could ever be. I found myself sitting closer to her as she told the painful tale of her mother's death and how her father had given himself to the control of the enemy that once controlled her. 

"I miss them so much. I know that one day I will have to face my father. But I don't know if I'll have the strength or the courage to do what has to be done." 

She began to weep. Without thinking, I wrapped my arm around her and drew her close. She was beautiful. Strong yet so frail. She had more courage than any elvish warrior I had known. I wiped away her tears, looking into her soft eyes, as she gazed into mine. I felt drawn to her, like a force was bringing us together. My lips gently brushed hers and we kissed, slowly. I felt a tingle run throughout my body as the moments passed. 

"I can't," she said as she pulled away. "I'm sorry." 

"What is it?" 

"I just went through a rough relationship. It still bothers me, but -" 

"But you still have feelings for him?" 

"Some." 

My heart ached hearing those words, but I refused to let it show. "I understand." 

I know I had just recently met her, but during those past couple of days I got to know her. But she was in love with someone else, I could not allow myself to interfere with that. But I also could not ignore my feelings. 

"You should get some rest." I got up to leave. 

"Legolas? Does Aragorn blame me for not saving Gandalf?" 

"No. He knew you did what you could. I'm sure he is greatful for your efforts." 

She smiled. She had such a beautiful smile. I went to my bed and laid down. The soft tune of Gandalf's lament lulled me to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6******

**Stacey>**

  


It was difficult for me to sleep. I kept thinking about the kiss we shared earlier and of how I felt like I was betraying the love I still had for Darrax. But I couldn't help but think that we were never really going to be together no matter what. Society would never have accepted us as a "couple". Legolas was the closest thing to a human as I could get. I, in a way, loved him but I loved Darrax and I had just met Legolas. My mind argued with itself throughout the night. 

_You know you like him, admit it.___

_I can't, I'm still in love with Darrax, it wouldn't be right.___

_He dumped you. You deserve better.___

_Leave me alone.___

_Come on, he loves you. Why else would he have kissed you?___

_I realize that, but-___

_You enjoyed it, didn't you?___

_Yes...___

_Thought so. Just go for it.___

_Shut the hell up, I'm tired._

I finally got settled and fell asleep. Aragorn gently shook me awake. I had only been asleep for a few hours, so I was a bit grumpy. Celeborn presented each of us with a cloak. Galadriel gave each one of us a different gift. Legolas received a bow and Merry and Pippin were given daggers. Sam got elven rope. Gimli didn't ask for much but to look upon Galadriel's beauty one last time. 

"What would you ask for?" she asked me. 

"I wouldn't know." 

"You already have a gift, yet you have no hope." She pulled a ring from her finger and handed it to me. "May it give you hope in the darkest of moments." 

"Thank you." I slipped the ring on my finger. 

We rowed down the river in some boats provided by the elves. My stomach began to growl, I hadn't eaten that morning and I was starting to get hungry. I took a piece of bread out of one of the sacks. I was about to take a bite when Legolas grabbed it from me. 

"Hey!" 

"You might want to be careful. This is elvish whey bread." He broke off a piece and handed it to me. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you trying to feed a canary?" 

"It only takes one small bite of lambas to fill a grown man's stomach." 

I looked at him like he was crazy. "If you say so." I swallowed the tiny morsel and immediately felt my hunger go away. "Wow." 

He smiled. We passed two tall statues representing two kings. A while later we pulled the boats onto shore and began to set up camp. Aragorn said to wait until dark before we crossed the eastern shore. Legolas tried to persuade him to leave now, but Aragorn insisted we wait. Aragorn noticed Frodo and Boromir were gone and went looking for them. I heard the roar of Orcs in the distance. 

"Come on!" Legolas shouted. 

We arrived in time to see an army of Orcs surrounding Aragorn. Frodo was nowhere to be seen. Legolas and Gimli attacked. I looked around for Frodo, I saw him running away from the battle. I followed. 

"Frodo!" I called. 

He stopped and turned toward me. "Leave me alone!" I approached him and he backed away slightly. 

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I knelt down and put my hands on his shoulders. 

"This ring is nothing but trouble! I wish I didn't have anything to do with it, that someone else would carry it's burden!" 

I looked at the ring that was strung around his neck. It was mesmerizing. I moved my hand toward it and touched the golden band. 

"Let me take it," I said. "Let me use it to free my father." 

"I cannot do that." 

"That is all I ask. Please Frodo, I beg you to give me the power to save my world." 

"No!" he pulled away from me and began to walk away. 

Anger swelled inside me and I tackled him to the ground. I was going to get that ring, by force if neccessary. 

"Give it to me!" I shouted. 

He slipped the ring on his finger and disappeared. Invisible to the human eye. 

I smiled mockingly. "So you think you'll be safe now?" 

I morphed to Iguadon and picked up his heat signature. He was only a few feet in front of me. 

I see you!> 

I bounded after him and pinned him to the ground. He reappeared and tried to fight free. I clawed at the chain around his neck. I would have that ring at any cost. I lifted him off the ground by his throat. With my strong hands I could easily snap his neck. He gasped for breath. 

"Stacey... please." 

What was I doing?! I snapped back to reality. The ring's power had engulfed me and was turning me against Frodo. I released him and demorphed. 

"I'm so sorry Frodo," I said. "Please forgive me." 

"It is the Ring. Do you now understand why it must be destroyed?" 

I nodded. "Yes. There is nothing good about it's power." 

A horn sounded in the distance. The others needed my help. I looked at Frodo. 

"Go," I told him. "Complete your quest. I have my own to complete as well." 

Frodo hugged me. "Maybe we will see each other again." 

"Maybe. Now go and be careful." 

He ran off towards the river and I hurried to help everyone else. By the time I arrived I found Aragorn kneeling next to Boromir, who was dying. Merry and Pippin had been captured. Boromir's body was sent over the falls in a boat. Legolas hurried to another boat and began pushing it into the water. 

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Aragorn stood in silence. "You mean not to follow them." 

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." 

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli said. "The Fellowship has failed." 

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn said. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." 

Legolas and I looked at each other, a smile played across his lips. We ran after the army of Orcs, going to rescue Merry and Pippin. Hopefully Frodo would find a way to destroy the ring and free Middle-Earth. And hopefully I would find a way back home, but for now I had to help the Fellowship with their war until then.   
  
  
  
  
****

**To be continued...**


End file.
